


早熟

by messeating



Series: YJ [9]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 一个心理早熟生理晚熟的可怜Omega





	早熟

【ABO】早熟  
“哥哥，我要去！”  
“等着你呢，别跑。”  
金在中听话地慢下脚步，走到郑允浩边上，自然地挽着他手臂。  
然后郑允浩去打篮球，金在中坐在旁边托着下巴看。  
什么也不做，就只是看，他能看一下午。郑允浩怕他无聊，手机上下满了各种游戏，可金在中一个也没点开玩儿过。  
他的允浩哥哥打篮球的样子太帅了，流着汗的也不会脏兮兮的，肌肉闪光的时候，金在中甚至觉得口渴。  
中场休息的时候金在中第一时间冲过去递上矿泉水，他总是一点也没嫌弃地要抱着郑允浩的腰，摇摇晃晃地撒娇说哥哥好棒，郑允浩起初会推开他，一身的汗黏在身上，又热又不舒服。几次过后，金在中红着眼睛瘪着嘴说“哥哥不喜欢在中了”，郑允浩投降，老老实实让他抱。  
他揉了一把金在中的头发，“在中要不要来试试，哥哥教你。”他从来不觉得自己自称哥哥有什么羞耻的。  
“啊？”金在中扬起脑袋，一时没反应过来，郑允浩第一次说要教他。  
“诶，今天不打了，我要教我们家在中，你们自个儿玩儿去吧。”他对着他的球友挥挥手，转身开始教金在中怎么运球。  
“靠啊！这才一轮，你让他一边玩儿手机不好吗？”他们几个对金在中这个长得既乖又漂亮人倒没什么意见，大家都默认那是郑允浩的小媳妇儿，但是对郑允浩不跟他们打球有很大意见。  
“不好，我就想教他，赶紧走赶紧走。”像赶苍蝇一样，郑允浩把他们都给赶走了。金在中抿着嘴，怀里还抱着颗球，笑得眼睛弯弯的。  
他规规矩矩地按着郑允浩说的做，也打不好，总是让球跑掉，郑允浩也不急，一颠一颠的带着他在球场上跑着。  
金在中看着面前拦着他的郑允浩，心想这次他也要进一个球。于是学着郑允浩，侧身一闪，准备做了一个假动作。可是他速度太慢了，刚一侧过身体，就被郑允浩从背后连人带球一起抱住了。  
“太慢了啊，我是这样打球的吗？”郑允浩抱着金在中，下巴抵在金在中头顶，笑得胸腔整个都在震颤，震地金在中跟着心跳如雷。  
“不是，哥哥厉害多了。”他小声开口，十指扣着球，扣得紧紧地，浑身都没有动弹，随便郑允浩怎么抱。  
然后郑允浩放开了他，收拾了东西带他去吃冰。一路上他都在想，哥哥身上很好闻，就算出汗也很好闻。

本来应该郑允浩叫金在中哥的，为什么变成这样的？  
他们俩一起长大，金在中始终那么小小一个，长得又白又奶，郑允浩总逗他，让他叫哥哥。金在中从小就听郑允浩的，乖乖叫哥哥，久而久之，大家好像都习惯了。  
郑允浩发育很早很快，长得一直都是同龄人中出类拔萃的，又一直喜欢运动，身上的肌肉也没少过。反观金在中，一直跟在郑允浩屁股后面，被郑允浩轻拿轻放的宠着，始终那么奶。  
“诶，我们在中长大肯定是个omega，我得保护好了。”  
“哥哥一定是alpha！”就可以和哥哥在一起了，做更亲密的事。  
他们还没有成年，第二性征还未分化。但是金在中每一天，都在心里祈祷着，自己一定要是个Omega，因为允浩哥哥一看就是alpha的样子没跑了。  
生理课他上的很认真，《第二性别生理知识》他看了很多遍，书里要求重点阅读的部分他都背了下来，要求了解的部分他都重点阅读了。  
也就是那段时间，他的第一性别的第一次出精。和大多数男孩子一样，金在中做了春梦，醒来内裤就湿哒哒的。梦里他是一个Omega，被他的允浩哥哥压着发情，粗大的阴茎破开了Omega最脆弱的地方，生殖腔里全是郑允浩的精液，梦里郑允浩对他说：“给我生个孩子。”  
醒来的金在中一点儿也没觉得惊讶，他淡定从容地洗了裤子床单，仔细洗了自己的身体，伸了一根手指进去戳戳，什么也没有，他还没有长大。  
对他来说，梦里的场景，就是以后会发生的而已。  
他总是会属于允浩哥哥。

上高中之后，大家都到了十五六岁的年纪，发育的快的已经可以明确知道性别了，正常的已经能隐约通过信息素测试分辨出来了。但金在中的生理的成熟程度远远跟不上心理，他一直没有一点动静。金在中着急，他买了一大堆测试纸，信息素催化剂，什么都乱用，也没有一点结果。  
到了第二性征初步辨别测试的那一天，金在中紧张地不愿意出门，原本是期待的一天，现在却害怕了。十六岁了，再过两年A和O就会有第一次发情热，所以他们这个年纪就要开始根据性别来区分上课了，以免AO之间引起一些不必要的混乱场面。  
郑允浩没有一点意外的是个alpha。由于检测不到金在中的信息素，他被分到beta那边去了。  
金在中浑浑噩噩地回家，他爸妈看到被丢在垃圾桶的测试结果，没明白儿子为什么一脸天塌了的表情。Beta没有哪里不好的啊？也就是要孩子的环节稍微艰难了一点。  
他抱着膝盖坐在床上，眼泪簌簌地掉，郑允浩给他打了电话他也没接。满脑子都是“我不是Omega，哥哥肯定不会要我了”。现代社会已经不存在那么严苛的性别配对了，但是AO的潜意识还在，A注定会找一个O，金在中陷入极大地恐慌。  
他担心明天就会看见郑允浩牵着一个Omega出现在他面前 ，让他叫嫂子。他会疯掉的，就算不是Omega，也不愿意把郑允浩让给别人。  
老师说测试结果也不是百分百的准确，只是为了区分开AO进行的，一般来说AO确实发育的快并且明显一点。Beta本来就没有信息素，和性别未分化的AO一样，因此都检测不出来。不过他们beta区的，也会有一部分人成年会进行更明确的性别分化。  
金在中又重新开始希望，等待着两年后的分化。他执着地告诉郑允浩自己一定是Omega，只是还没有长大。郑允浩心疼他，不停地说着就算是beta也没关系，自己的妈妈就是beta，不也照样和是alpha的爸爸结婚并生了他。  
可金在中不管，他必须要自己是Omega。说他错了也好，他就是要自己和郑允浩完全的，百分百的相配，不愿意有一丝的瑕疵。  
在他看来，不匹配的性别，就是瑕疵。他不愿意接受。

郑允浩还是那样，处处护着金在中，金在中因此会遭到一些挤兑，郑允浩会因此更疼他，如此恶性循环。  
第一次，O区的三个人来找他，一男两女。“以前觉得你是Omega，我们肯定没机会了，结果你是beta 啊，那可以帮我们把这个给郑允浩吧？”  
金在中没什么表情地看着他们，接过几封一看就知道是情书的东西，当着他们的面撕了个稀巴烂，“凭什么?”  
没有等对方从震惊中反应过来，他昂着头，高傲地走开了。然后在下午郑允浩接他回家的时候扑进郑允浩怀里哭得停不下来，郑允浩哄都哄不住。最后他趴在郑允浩背上被背回去的。  
郑允浩对待金在中还是那么好，完全没有因为性别有一丁点的改变，久而久之，好像大家也都重新默认了这对AB竹马。他们俩确实少了很多麻烦。  
好像全世界都不在意了，金在中还始终走不出自己的漩涡。  
他们已经快满十八岁了，郑允浩已经有过两次发情征兆了，因为还不是成年，吃两粒药就没事儿了。  
可是金在中还是没有动静，B区陆陆续续有人转去A或者O区，他越发的焦躁。有一次他听见老师的对话：  
“金在中那孩子看着就像个Omega，没想到是个普通的beta啊，还真是意外。”  
“是啊，估计是家里从小当Omega养着的吧，A区的郑允浩你知道吧？很帅的那个，他的竹马，对他多好啊。”  
“诶，那也没办法，这性别也没办法自己选。”  
“可惜了。”  
看，性别平等只是时代的口号而已，不论嘴上说的多好听，表现得多平等，扎根的潜意识里不平等总会时不时地冒出来，让你遭到最难堪的恶意。

快要毕业了，Omega大多会选择在家上课，避免突如其来的发情期。Alpha相对要轻松一些，随身携带A性抑制剂就可以了。  
郑允浩的信息素很好闻，是草莓的味道，金在中闻不到，郑允浩这么告诉他的。然后他每天执拗地抱着郑允浩脖子又亲又舔，想要吃出一点味道来。  
可是没有，只有从小到大他习惯的洗衣液和沐浴液的味道。  
郑允浩不让他碰自己的腺体，那地方太敏感了，稍不注意就发情了。金在中还没成年，而且，他也不是Omega，不能被带入发情期。一个alpha完全进入发情期是很疯狂的，beta只会被弄伤。要不怎么说AO是绝配，一方发情另一方很快跟着发情，身体自然进入最佳交合状态。  
这是beta羡慕不来的。

距离他们成年还有不到两个月的时间，金在中一天比一天焦躁。他晚上总是做梦，梦见自己被郑允浩抱着，郑允浩发情了，发现自己不是Omega，扔了他要去找一个真正的Omega。总是做这样的梦，他白天也总是胡思乱想，看见郑允浩跟一群alpha说说笑笑的，就神经质地想象他们或许在聊O区的Omega们。  
他越发黏郑允浩，下课就会去找他，上课了要回教室有时还掉几颗眼泪。郑允浩有事他找不到的时候，他坐在教室啃自己的指甲，想着会不会是有Omega找郑允浩了，郑允浩会不会动摇了。  
这样胡乱地过了一个多星期，金在中瘦了很多，大眼睛快凹进去了。十指的指甲坑坑洼洼的，有几根指头指甲缝里还有血痂。  
郑允浩心疼他，隐隐约约知道是哪里出了问题，却不知道要怎么办才好。于是他跟父母商量了一下，带着金在中回家了，他可以请发情假，但是金在中请的是病假。  
郑允浩爸妈大约是知道会发生什么，虽然还是觉得两人年龄还有点小，但金在中那副模样实在狠不下心。就只交代了郑允浩照顾好他，注意避孕，即便beta受孕率低。然后拉着金在中爸妈出门旅游去了。  
不然真发情期了他们还是有一点难为情的。  
对此郑允浩表达最真挚的感谢。  
金在中回家拿了些换洗衣服还有日用品，之后郑允浩带着他去药店买了一大堆药，消炎药，止疼药，止血药，还有一大堆乱七八糟的约莫会用上的。金在中眼睛红红的在一旁看着，想阻止，但是郑允浩皱着眉头的样子他又不敢说话。  
要是自己是个Omega就用不上这些了，他看见郑允浩拿了一瓶alpha发情期抑制喷雾。  
他们在家学习的时候金在中总不是老实，看书一定要坐到郑允浩腿上，吃饭一定要郑允浩抱。能不离开郑允浩就不离开，甚至郑允浩上厕所他都要跟进去。  
郑允浩无奈，又不忍心说他什么，刚想要拒绝，他就湿着眼睛看你，只得干什么都带在身边。

喜欢的人就在身边，还无时无刻都在撩着你，没一点反应是不可能的。郑允浩最近这段时间本来就随时都处在浅性发情的状态，金在中还刻意地引诱他，不发情确实很难。  
今天也是，他切了水果要金在中吃，午饭吃的太少了，他担心金在中身体，硬要他吃水果。金在中非要郑允浩用嘴巴喂，只吃郑允浩嘴里的。  
“在中听话，好好吃。”  
“不要，不喂我就不吃。”  
“张嘴。”郑允浩认命的咬了一口苹果。  
果然金在中笑眯眯地仰头接过，末了还舔舔嘴唇，“这样更好吃。”  
他们晚上睡觉也是一起睡的，郑允浩洗完澡都要喷一点喷雾，毕竟这发情期一来可不分时间的。  
显然金在中对此很不满意，他今晚终于逮到空把郑允浩的喷雾扔了。  
“扔哪儿了？”  
“外面。”  
“外面哪儿？”  
“已经被清洁工叔叔收走了，捡不回来了！”  
“......”郑允浩喘了口气，打开衣柜就要穿衣服。  
“你干什么？”  
“我去买一瓶新的，你乖乖在家睡觉。”  
“不要！”金在中一听立马抵着衣柜不让郑允浩穿衣服，“不让你买！”  
“在中，乖一点。”他正要伸手去把金在中掰开，就见金在中脸上毫无预兆地落满了眼泪，郑允浩顿时慌了，“不哭，在中不哭，我不买了，我们就这样睡觉，乖，不哭了。”  
“不想你用喷雾...”金在中咬着嘴唇哭得肩膀一抽一抽的，他这一段时间都很爱哭，但是这一次却哭得格外厉害，着实把郑允浩唬住了。  
“那就不用了。”  
“哥哥抱！”他踮脚抱着郑允浩的脖子，眼泪糊了郑允浩一肩膀。  
郑允浩心软得一塌糊涂，只得抱着人上床睡了。  
上了床金在中越发不老实，郑允浩本来是想着今晚没喷雾就各睡各的，金在中偏要缩进他怀里。  
抱进怀里正准备酝酿睡意，金在中蹬着腿把裤子给脱了，光溜溜的两条腿搭在郑允浩腰上不安分地蹭着。  
“在中！”郑允浩抓着那腿想挪下去，手感太好了，忍不住紧了紧五指，金在中吃痛地哼唧了一声。  
“痛，哥哥轻一点。”他故意细着嗓子叫郑允浩哥哥，两腿更往郑允浩手里凑。  
郑允浩被他叫得微微发硬，僵着身子没动。金在中发现了抵在他小腹的东西，他欣喜地伸手去抓，一把扯开了郑允浩的睡裤。  
成年alpha的性器就算没在勃起状态也是很可观的，金在中握上去的时候身体一颤，“哥哥好大。”  
“你...”郑允浩捏着金在中手腕，想说什么，被金在中一扭挣脱了。  
“更大了，好怕...”  
“怕你还不放开。”金在中脸贴在郑允浩的胸口，小口小口地喘着气，五指在顶端揉搓着。  
他突然抬头看了郑允浩一眼，“不怕，哥哥的全部我都喜欢。”  
然后钻进了被窝，郑允浩还未有所反应，就感觉自己被包裹在湿热的口腔里，舒服地他闷哼一声。  
金在中受到鼓励舔地更卖力了，被窝里很热，他的后颈被头发扫地痒痒的，就像Omega的腺体一样，又痒又热。这个认知让他全身都兴奋起来，似乎自己真的就是一个发情的Omega。  
他伸了一只手绕到身后，股缝里干干净净的，没有梦里流淌的水，也没有主动开合的穴口。他失落地一边掉眼泪一边把郑允浩的阴茎更深地往喉咙里捅，一下子太深了，他喉咙一阵剧痛。  
郑允浩听见被子里呜咽地声音猛然惊醒，一把扯开被子把人拉了起来，“喉咙伤到了吗？”  
金在中吸了吸鼻子，张大嘴巴“啊”了一声，“没有伤到，我有注意。”  
说完他又准备趴下去，郑允浩心疼他，不让他再用嘴了。“腿夹紧。”  
他把自己完全勃起的阴茎插到金在中的腿缝间，细嫩的皮肤一样让他爽到头皮发麻，毕竟他也是第一次。  
“哥哥可以插进来，我可以的。”金在中不死心地回头，抓着郑允浩的手往自己屁股上放，虽然确实太大了，平时真的怕，想也是真的想，“我想要哥哥进来。”  
郑允浩知道今晚自己怕是免不了要发情了，他已经闻到屋子里越来越浓郁的自己的信息素味道了，要是真的插进去了，他怕金在中会伤的不轻。  
“以后再进去，今天先这样，也很舒服的。”  
金在中失望，但也听话地夹紧了双腿，郑允浩在他腿间快速地抽插，每次都顶到他的会阴。偶尔插得狠了还会撞到他的阴茎根部，刺激地他嘴里不断泄出呻吟。  
郑允浩紧紧地抱着他，趴在他背上啃着他的后颈，这是alpha的本能反应，刺激Omega的腺体，让Omega身体更加兴奋，更适合交合。  
可是金在中后颈那一处平平整整的，没有腺体。  
金在中射了之后郑允浩还耸动着腰，他额头大颗大颗的汗滴到金在中背上。金在中腿根又酸又痛，但又不想叫停，咬着自己手指没声音地哭着。  
还是被郑允浩发现了，他在完全进入发情期前意识回笼了几分，闻到了满屋子浓到呛人的信息素味道就知道糟了。在看金在中，两腿跪都跪不稳了，他心疼地抱进怀里亲了亲。  
“痛就要说啊，怎么这么傻。”  
“哥哥舒服吗？”他睁着哭红的眼睛看郑允浩，嘴唇还微微抖着。  
郑允浩心疼极了，温温柔柔地抱着亲了好一会儿，然后把人扔在床上就冲进了洗手间。他已经到极限了，阴茎胀到了最大，额上青筋暴起，他实在怕伤到了金在中。  
金在中趴在床上发愣，看着紧闭的门，猛地坐起来，跌跌撞撞地下床，冲到门口去跪坐到地上砸门。  
“哥哥，哥哥你把门打开，你出来！”他哭得上气不接下气的，里面一点动静也没有，他连郑允浩的声音也听不见，更别说让他出来了。  
郑允浩在里面也不好受，发情期既吃不来抑制剂又不能做爱，实在痛苦。他自己着急，在里面抓着头发想办法。  
外面金在中断断续续的哭声也让他急，他怕金在中哭坏嗓子，也怕他坐在地上着凉。  
两人就这么僵持着，金在中的声音也逐渐小了。  
“哥哥，我好热，你出来好不好！”他很热，全身都在热，嘴里含着一根手指，那上面有他刚刚从双腿间刮蹭下来的郑允浩的精液，带着琥珀的气味，他的哥哥精液也很好吃。  
“哥哥...嗯...”郑允浩靠着门，把耳朵贴在门上听，金在中的声音逐渐变了调，本来就又甜又软的现在愣是带着一股子情欲的沙哑。  
郑允浩愣住，鼻尖嗅到若有若无的玫瑰花香，他有些混沌的大脑思考着家里有什么玫瑰味的东西。  
没有。  
“在中,你...”艰难地开口，郑允浩捏着门把，心跳越来越快。  
“嗯...”  
等郑允浩打开门金在中已经软成一滩泥，蜷成一团在门边上。郑允浩把他抱起来，触到的皮肤正在发热发烫，金在中整个人都泛着红，神志也不大清醒了。  
抖着手指撩开金在中的头发，郑允浩看见金在中后颈处那块微微凸起的硬块，伸出舌尖试探的舔了一口，“啊—”  
金在中仰头尖叫出声，同时郑允浩的大腿上，金在中屁股坐着的那块一下子湿透。郑允浩瞬间陷入狂喜，他把金在中放到床上躺着，掰开双腿仔细地看。  
一开一合的殷红穴口，不停地吐着透明的粘液，空气里琥珀和玫瑰的气味交缠着，浓郁且情色。  
“在中，我得说恭喜你吧？你是Omega啊！”他埋头到金在中下身，大口大口地用力吮吸，Omega的味道过于香甜，稍稍安抚了alpha本能的野兽。  
金在中迷糊地摸着自己的腺体，后面被郑允浩吸地酸软，“咬我，哥哥，快咬我！”他意识到现在是什么情况，迫不及待地想要跟郑允浩结合。  
挣扎着起身，主动把腺体送到郑允浩嘴边，金在中的身子颤抖着。  
尖牙刺穿皮肤的瞬间金在中瞪大了双眼，剧烈的疼痛并没有持续太久，郑允浩和他一样的急切。Alpha的信息素疯狂的窜进去，和Omega的融为一体，AO双方都感受到战栗的快感，不仅是身体的，还有结合的欢喜。  
初步的标记结束之后郑允浩把金在中转过身抱着，湿漉漉地吻着金在中的嘴巴，勾着舌头缠来缠去，一手在他后穴里玩弄着，把金在中玩儿的不住挺腰，床单湿了一大片。  
“在中这才算长大了。”  
“好高兴。”他甚至觉得这又是在梦里，只有在梦里，他才会变得这么湿漉漉的，身体到处都在淌着水。  
“还怕吗？”郑允浩牵着他的手去摸自己大得离谱的阴茎，他现在完全发情状态，alpha的先天优势，那根实在有些可怕。  
“是哥哥就不怕。”金在中动了动屁股，主动扶着郑允浩的阴茎往自己身体里塞。  
太大了，头部进得很困难，金在中吸着一口气直到完全进入了才吐出来。Alpha的信息素在身体里乱窜，Omega被带起的情欲烧干净了金在中全部的思考。蛇一样扭着身体，摆着腰去套弄郑允浩的阴茎，但他力气太小了，幅度每次都不大，隔靴搔痒的感觉很糟糕。  
“在中好香，原来是玫瑰味的，真棒。”郑允浩勒着金在中的腰一上一下的颠着，流出来的水太多了，交合处不断发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
金在中大张着口呼吸，完全没法去听郑允浩说了什么，更别说回应。他仅存的一点意识，就是他是允浩的Omega。  
身体里面悄悄的发生着变化，越来越软的穴肉引导着郑允浩越进越深，直达最隐秘最脆弱的地方。  
“嗯啊—”  
郑允浩感觉龟头进到了一个软滑的地方，同时金在中惊叫了一声腰就软了，郑允浩阴茎直直的戳了进去。金在中失神地掉着眼泪，身体里很酸，但是又很舒服，完全被满足的舒服。  
不管是身体还是心，都被满满当当地插满了。  
“哥哥，标记我。”他挺直了腰，方便郑允浩进的更深，把自己最柔软的地方完全给郑允浩打开了。  
郑允浩一进到那个地方就控制不住想要疯狂抽插，但他始终还是心疼金在中，进了一半就停了，等着金在中适应。他的Omega哭的太可怜了，也太乖了，他只想好好疼他。  
“忍着一点。”  
等感觉到生殖腔里面的软肉开始蠕动着去缠自己阴茎，郑允浩逐渐开始发力，一次比一次深，一次比一次用力，有一点点血丝顺着两人的体液流出来。  
郑允浩心疼，伸手抹了含进嘴里舔掉。他把金在中抱得紧紧的，侧头去轻吻Omega的腺体，稍稍安抚一下被破开的不安。  
这样抱着插了好一会儿，郑允浩已经把金在中翻过身摆成跪爬的姿势。体型差的原因他几乎把金在中完全罩住，金在中后背上遍布着深深浅浅的咬痕，这还是郑允浩控制了的结果。  
金在中膝盖都是软的，歪歪倒倒地跪着，全靠郑允浩的手臂在支撑。他的后穴已经被插地艳红，小腹酸的厉害，里面全是Omega自己分泌的体液，因为郑允浩一直没出来的原因，全堵在里面。  
“肚子好涨，出去一下好不好...哥哥...”他软绵绵地推着郑允浩，声音也小的不像话，已经红了眼的郑允浩根本没听见。  
肚子里的水越来越多，郑允浩插得越来越狠，猛插了数十下之后停留在最深的地方，郑允浩喘着粗气，“宝贝，射给你好不好？射给你然后生个小宝贝，嗯？”  
金在中一听生孩子就开始挣扎，他愿意给郑允浩生孩子，但是他还太小，心里总是怕的。嘴里呜呜地叫着，含糊地说着不要，生殖腔感受到alpha的结在胀大也自发地锁得紧紧的。Omega的本能在增加受孕的机会，金在中叫声越来越大，郑允浩的结胀到最大的时候他几乎是哭到尖叫了。  
接着灼热的精液打进了内生殖腔，金在中哑着嗓子叫都没叫出声来，后颈再一次被咬破，下面和上面同时被alpha信息素注满，金在中浑身一颤，射出了一股尿液。  
郑允浩射了很久，完全射完结也消失之后金在中就推着郑允浩的大腿让他出去，叫着肚子胀。  
可是郑允浩的阴茎离开生殖腔的瞬间，生殖腔自动闭合了，将郑允浩的精液全部留在了里面，一滴也不让流出来。  
金在中摸着自己鼓起来的肚子难受地哼哼唧唧的，不停掉着眼泪。郑允浩觉得他简直是水做的，眼泪掉了这么久几乎没停过。  
担心金在中脱水了，郑允浩准备下床去给他倒点水喝，他也没留意，倒了水回来发现金在中趴在床上捧着肚子快哭背过气去了。  
标记之后Omega身心都极其脆弱，几乎不能离开他的alpha一秒钟。  
郑允浩懊恼地赶紧把人抱进怀里给他拍背顺气，再用嘴渡了几口水给他。好一会儿金在中才缓过神来。  
他趴在郑允浩胸口，两手捧着杯子小口小口地喝水，对发生的一切还没回过神来。  
“我是Omega啊？”他咬着杯沿，脸蛋红红的，满眼的惊喜。  
“是啊，是我的Omega，只是长得太慢了。”  
“好高兴啊！”  
“这下不会再胡思乱想了吧？”想到他前段时间的状态郑允浩就一阵心疼。  
“我是玫瑰味的啊，好喜欢。”说着他扭头嗅了嗅郑允浩的脖子，“哥哥是琥珀的味道，为什么骗我是草莓味？”  
金在中嘟着嘴，他其实在被窝里给郑允浩舔的时候就闻到了一点点琥珀味，但是他始终记着郑允浩是草莓味的，根本没有往那儿想。  
“因为我们宝贝喜欢草莓啊。”  
“哥哥什么味道我都喜欢。”金在中听郑允浩这么说心里一喜，本来以为他是beta问不到信息素味道，就说了他喜欢的味道，金在中觉得他的允浩哥哥太甜了。  
“乖，睡一下，恢复一点体力。”  
发情期一般有七天，不抓紧休息的话体力会跟不上。

结果金在中的发情期在第三天的时候就跑得无影无踪了，对此金在中比郑允浩更失落。  
郑允浩带着他去了医院，仔细检查了，顺便72小时紧急避孕。  
“他身体的第二性征发育的过晚，激素还不稳定，加上又是被alpha强行带入发情期由此显现的第二性别特征，所以还需要一段时间来长成熟。”  
医生还嘱咐了郑允浩，叫他好好给金在中补一下，Omega太瘦了，甚至有一点营养不良，这样不利于身体发育。  
金在中因为前段时间纠结自己是O还是B的事情吃不好睡不好，因此才暴瘦的，现在没了烦恼，郑允浩也标记了他，每天都过得甜甜蜜蜜的，恢复得很快。  
他们还是没有回学校，因为医生说金在中的信息素不稳定，随时可能会发情，建议郑允浩守在家里。  
郑允浩当然巴不得一天二十四小时守着金在中，同理金在中。


End file.
